Soul Swap
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: "Look at this one Luce, it's in a different language!" I look over at the paper he's holding and it feels like I've been in this situation before. Then it comes back to me as he starts to sound out the words, a magic circle opening on the ceiling and floor of the whole guild. What happens when Natsu reads a mysterious job flyer aloud once again? Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia


It was like any other day in Fairy Tail, rowdy and joyful. Natsu and Grey were fighting, lucky for them Erza was too busy with her conversation with Mira to notice. Juvia was lurking around the corner, her eyes ever present on no other than Grey. Levy was reading a book while Gajeel chatted with Lily. Cana was drinking away with Wakaba and Macao, making obscure bets. Yup another day in Fairy Tail.

I sip on my juice at the bar watching my family around me, content with how things are. I look between Juvia and Grey, wondering what it would be like if they had opposite personalities like Natsu told her about. It would be weird. I glance at Levy, unable to imagine her angry and harsh. I remember how Natsu had said Cana hated alcohol and dressed like a lady. I almost spit my juice out, laughing at the thought. I start coughing, Mira glances over at me.

"Are you ok Lucy?"

"Oh ya," I wave her off, almost losing it again, "Just swallowed my drink wrong is all."

"What are you doing by yourself anyway Lucy?" Lisanna asks, turning from her conversation with Mira.

"Just relaxing and watching everybody. Isn't funny how everything happens the same everyday?" They look over the guild, nodding along with me, no one making a move to stopping Natsu and Grey, or join in.

"It is pretty predictable isn't it?" Mira giggles, keeping her hands busy with soon to be orders and other dishes.

"Yup any moment now Natsu will get tired of fighting Grey and come over here saying we should go on a job." the girls laugh with me as Natsu throws Grey at Juvia and runs up to me.

"Hey Luce let's go on a job!" we start laughing so hard we can't breath. He looks at us funny, scratching his head, "Gosh you're so weird Luce! What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Natsu, c'mon let's go" I get off my stool and walk to the board, Natsu following after me, scratching his head in confusion. We both overlook the board, looking for the perfect job.

"Look at this one Luce, it's in a different language!" I look over at the paper he's holding and it feels like I've been in this situation before. Then it comes back to me as he starts to sound out the words, a magic circle opening on the ceiling and floor of the whole guild.

"Natsu NO!" I reach out to him but then there's a bright flash of pure light, I hear some shouts and screams from other guild members and Natsu exclamations of confusion, then I black out.

Mira's P.O.V

When the bright light dims I blink rapidly, trying to get back my vision. I quickly look to where Natsu and Lucy had been, hearing her shout just before the magic circle activated. Looking at them I just about fainted.

Lucy now wore clothes similar to Natsu, one sleeve and all. Her hair shorter but still straight. She has a grin like Natu's and her fists clenched, her energy coming off in waves. Natsu on the other hand is wearing clothes similar to Lucy's from a moment ago, except a t-shirt and pants. His hair seem to hang a little flatter, and his eyes full of guilt, hands clutching his face.

"Oi water head lets fight!" Lucy yells, punching her hands together. I follow her gaze and almost lose it again. Juvia was now standing in the middle of the guild in only a short tank top and pants, a cross necklace around her neck. I stare in amazement at a fully clothed grey, wearing a russian coat and hat hiding behind a pole watching Juvia with a creepy grin on his face.

"Bring it stellar wimp!" Juvia goads, her hands taunting Lucy. The guild is silently watching the whole exchange, heads whipping back and forth from the four mages. I hear a dripping sound and turn to see Cana staring wide eyed, her beer flowing from the barrel to the floor.

"Cana your beer!" She quickly shakes her daze and tightens her barrel, her mouth still hanging open.

"Oi stars for brains, stop fighting that weak link and lets have a go!" We turn and gasp. Levy's hair is now a long untamable mane, her clothing all black and studded with metal. She even had piercing on her face! Soon the three woman are squabbling, close to throwing fists.

"Oh no what have I done! Wahhh Lucy…" We all look at Natsu, he's panicking, hands on his face as he trembles. "Erza is going to be so mad...I will get _that_ punishment"

"Don't worry Na-kun, I can fix this just give me the request." Gajeel says walking up. His hair is much shorter, held back by a headband, no piercings on his face. He is wearing an orange tunic and black pants. Natsu looks relieved.

"Gajeel-kun! Thank you so much, fix this before Erza gets back!" He nods before sitting down and pulling books out of who knows where, and putting on Levy's magic reading glasses. I look back at the girls who have moved on from verbal fighting to fists, the guild staying out of this one fight because it's just too weird.

"Go Juvia-sama!" Grey shouts dancing on the sidelines. If this wasn't so freaky, I would be laughing. Juvia just glares at Grey, however I notice a small smile on her face. Wait a minute.

"Cana! They are all in love with each other!"

"What are you going on about now?"

"Natsu and Lucy. Grey and Juvia. Gajeel and Levy. The spell did something having to do with couples!"

"That makes sense why they are acting like each other." She grumbles, looking down at her beer, "I thought I was as drunk as I have ever been for a minute." She finishes before guzzling once again. I continue to watch, fearful the girls will hurt themselves soon.

"Mira what did I do?" Natsu says walking over timidly. I just stare at him for a minute this change in personality throwing me off. He just stares back at me with worried eyes. "What happened to Lucy and to me?" He looks down at himself.

"I think I know, tell me, how do you feel about Lucy?" His whole face turns red, and he starts to stutter. I watch as some guild members take interest in our conversation, also picking up on what I'm suspecting.

"Wh-wha-what do you mean Mira, she's just a friend, ya a friend" He says the last part dejectedly, looking down at the counter, making circles with his fingers.

"You know what I mean Natsu, now be clear with me, do you love her." I stare him dead in the eyes, my face completely serious. He gulps slowly, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Ye-yes, I love her" he whispers, his nerves filling the guild hall. I smile at him, bouncing a little. I run over to Gajeel who is still busy deciphering the flyer. Some people start shouting for beer, that they can't handle anymore of these crazy kids.

"Gajeel it has to do with love huh?" I sing dancing beside him, looking at his writing, all gibberish to me. He grunts, ignoring me and scribbling away. I sigh in frustration before turning back to the chaos around me. The girls are panting now, covered in bruises.

"Lucy you want some food?" I shout, hoping that just like Natsu that will get her attention. She moves from fighting to the counter so fast it was unnatural. Laughing I walk up to her, waiting to hear what she will have.

"Lots of chicken sounds good Mira!" She looks over at Natsu who jumps, a flush to his face, "Hey Natsu, where have you been? Want to go on a job after this, I feel all fired up!" She's talking fast with boundless energy.

"I think we should stay at the guild for now Lucy, until this is fixed." Natsu says, sitting carefully next her as I bring out her food, and hand Natsu the juice Lucy likes to have. He grins at me before sipping at the drink.

"Natsu!" Happy cries flying into the guild, tears streaming down his face, "Grey is wearing clothes, Juvia tried to strip, and Levy looks like Gajeel!" He stops dead when he sees Lucy scarfing down food and Natsu staring at him wide eyed.

"Mira-san what's going on?" Wendy says timidly walking up to the counter, Carla beside her shaking her head.

"Welcome back you three. Natsu read some spell that made people who love each other switch personalities and altered their appearance a little." I smile, saying it like this happens everyday, which given our guild it almost does.

"Now you don't know that Mira" Natsu scolds, a flush to his face, he stares hard into his drink. Happy slowly walks up to him, many mixed emotions flashing through his eyes.

"Natsu…"

"Hey Happy, want to go fishing!" Lucy grins at him with her mouth full of food. Natsu smacks her, a scowl on his face.

"Swallow before you speak, idiot"

"Hey I always eat like this, weirdo"

"I'm not weird!" The two start bickering like always, rolls just reversed. Happy just stares before looking at the other victims of the spell. A mischievous grin grows across his face and her starts giggling.

"I see what you mean Mira" he giggles, paws over his mouth, "They liiiiike each other"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Natsu shouts, I think the red is becoming a permanent accessory to his face at this point. Happy starts laughing and flying around the guild teasing Natsu, like he does to Lucy all the time.

"Whatcha doing over here bookworm?" Levy asks, acting like she's not interested, standing next to Gajeel. Her arms are crossed and her head turned away, her eyes barely skimming over the paper. Gajeel pauses and glances up at Levy with a scowl, before turning back to his furious scribbling.

"Getting us out of this mess, I will need your magic soon so don't go anywhere Levy."

"Don't tell me what to do." She huffs, but sits down next to him anyway.

"Oh so you're just going to do what he says huh?" Lucy gawfs at her, almost falling out of her seat. Levy jumps up from the table. "Didn't know you were a obedient dog" My eyes widen, Lucy being like this is just to weird. Levy had jumped at her by now and they were back to fighting. That's when i realized how quiet our third pair was being.

Finding Juvia and Grey wasn't that hard, Grey was spewing compliments left and right. Juvia just sat at a table, acting 'too cool' for the rest of those around her while Grey hovered and drooled. Juvia would make faces at Grey every so often, but looking closely you could see the care and love by the color of her cheeks, which are much paler than Greys, therefore easier to spot.

"Oh Juvia-sama, you're so strong and beautiful, let me take you to dinner sometime?"

"Why should I do that, you're too clingy"

"Because I love you Juvia-sama! We are bound by love" Grey hugs her arms, a shining look in his eyes. Juvia looks disgusted but I don't think she really means it, she's just embarrassed like Grey usually is.

"Ne, Cana, what do you think the reason is behind this is? Why create a spell that makes you, I guess switch, with the one you love?"

"Who knows" she mumbles, too interested in her drinks.

"I can answer that for you Mira" Gajeel shouts from across the hall. I run over, ready for some answers, Natsu following me. He finishes shuffling some papers before clearing his throat and reading what he found out. "The spell is called soul swap and it switches the personalities of soul mates. The reason behind its creation was to not only find out if the one you love is your soulmate or not. It was also created for soulmates to gain a better understanding of each other."

"I see, that makes sense." I nod, Natsu just shuffling in embarrassment beside me. He adjusts his glasses before continuing.

"There are two ways to reverse it. The first being letting time run its course, it lasts a full 24 hours, or, in our cases, both parties have to admit their love or acceptance as soulmates and will be returned to normal. Either works"

"I ca-can't do that, I'll wait 24 hours" Natsu stammers, waving his hands in front of him. I glare at him, towering over him as he shrinks.

"You will go tell that girl you love her right now Natsu, or I'll lock you guys in a closet!"

"But Mira" he whimpers, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"No go now!" I point to where Lucy is at a standstill in her fight with Levy, Juvia having joined in at some point. He shoots glances between me and Lucy before running away from me as quickly as he can.

"I'm sorry Mira!"

"Natsu get back here! Lucy go get Natsu!"

"But Mira, the fight is just getting good" She wines, barely dragging her gaze from her opponents. I glare at her, "Yes Mira right away, Natsu get back here, Mira needs you!" She runs out of the guild after him.

"Juvia, how do you feel about Grey," I demand, ready for these lovebirds to get together and this weirdness to end. She blushes slightly and looks away from me, scratching the back of her head.

"He's ok, a little clingy."

"Do you believe you're soul mates?" I demand, Grey quickly and adamantly agrees with me, while Juvia takes some time before answering, looking everywhere but at me or Grey.

"I g-guess," she's so quiet I barely hear her, but in a flash of light the two return to normal. Juvia looks around in confusion at first before wincing in pain at all her bruises from her earlier fights. Grey stomps out of the guild, glaring at anyone his eyes can land on. She gasps and races after him, her arm outstretched. "Grey-sama!"

"I got him! What happened to Grey and water-face?" Lucy says walking back in with Natsu slung over her shoulder. Some people start laughing. I over hear some people say that becuase Grey obviously remembers, Natsu will too, and they can tease them for weeks now.

"Lucy you can put him down now as long as he promises not to run away again" Natsu nods quickly, surrendering by flopping to the floor. I sigh rubbing my eyes, know that this will be my hardest match up if Lucy is going to behave as dense as Natsu.

"Lucy how do you feel about Natsu?" I say slowly, keeping a firm grip on Natsu's shirt as he started to try and crawl away. She seems to think really hard, happy hovering near by, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"He's my best friend!"

"No Lucy, do you love him?"

"Of course, duh" She says, waving her hands about like it's obvious.

"Would you marry him?" I practically scream, ready for this to be over, I'm exhausted. My last question makes Lucy falter, pink appearing ever so slightly below her eyes. She scratches her head like Natsu does when he's uncomfortable.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes" I growl, Natsu starting to struggle harder, pulling him so he lands in front of me I glare down at him. He start to shake in fear, some tears coming to his eyes. Opps forgot he has Lucy's personality right now, but hopefully it will be over soon. She mumbles something. "What?"

"Ya, I mean I really do like him, after all" she glares at the ground now. Natsu stops struggling and glances up at Lucy. Their eyes meet before both quickly look away. I lean down to Natsu, giving him a pointed look.

"Say it"

"No, Mira" he whines. I snap my teeth at him, making him jump and put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I-I lo-love, Lucy" with another flash of light Lucy is standing red faced in front of Natsu who is looking at the ground, his expression unreadable. She turns and runs out of the guild, cheers from the guild following after her. Natsu is still sitting on the floor, I kick him, causing him to jump up and chase after her. I sigh before turning to my other stubborn problem. A Gajeel like Levy.

"Levy admit it we all know it, you like Gajeel. Just get together already. You too Gajeel." However when I turn around they are already back to normal, Levy sitting in his lap reading and Gajeel grinning triumphantly at me.

"We have actually been together for awhile now Mira, that was a fun little adventure, huh Shrimp?" He says pulling her closer to him and kissing her head softly. I just stare at them before finally passing out.


End file.
